


Touched by The Stars

by TheProudPrincess



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Luke is actually still, Luke is smug, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Some Fluff, Songwriting, Stargazing, for once, just a little, they go stargazing !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProudPrincess/pseuds/TheProudPrincess
Summary: JATP Week Day Three: Write a fic focused on your favorite shipWhen Julie struggles to write the melody to a song, a certain ghost helps her out.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 195
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	Touched by The Stars

Julie found herself in the studio late one night, unable to fall asleep. Insomnia was nothing new to her. Especially when melodies flowed through her veins and lyrics filled her brain. But, during that dark time, her year without music, she forced herself to repress those things and one what helped her to do that, was by going to sleep; She couldn't write songs when she was dreaming. 

She could think of all the lyrics and melodies that she wanted to in her sleep and forget them easily the next morning. It was the perfect pastime. 

But now. Now that she had music back in her life, it’s all her what her brain seemed to do. Write lyrics, that is. And it seemed like that year of sleeping all the time gave her all the energy for this year; the year of falling back in love with music. Or in other words, her insomnia was back and there really was no use in fighting it. Especially when she had an excuse to let it all flow out now. 

Except, that night, it wasn’t. She had had a couple lines stuck in her head all that day:

Melodies on repeat, it’s all coming back to me. This is how it starts, lighting strike to the heart. 

The ironic thing about it all, was that she couldn’t find the melody. Usually, for her, they would occur simultaneously. But, for whatever reason, for whatever excruciatingly annoying reason, that didn’t happen. And so, that’s how she ended up chained to her piano, mindlessly plucking at different keys in an utterly mundane motion. 

“You know, a song usually has more than one note, Jules,” A voice came from behind her making her jump, her hands smashing down on the piano in the process creating a shrilling tone.

“Oh my gosh! What’d I say about sneaking up behind me!” Julie stated, throwing her hands out in front of her. Luke smirked with a slight chuckle before sliding onto the piano bench next to her. Julie was too frightened to noticed how close he was before, but oh did she notice then. 

“Sorry! Didn’t mean to. Whatcha working on? Sounds exciting,” Luke teased, clearly avoiding another lecture, which Julie will give him later, as he bumped his shoulder into hers, sending a shiver down her spine. 

Julie still hasn't gotten used to the whole “ghost-band touches” yet. Mostly because it was so new, but that wasn’t the only aspect of it. The main thing she hasn’t gotten used to is the way it felt to be touched by a ghost and how it’s different with each of the boys, Alex’s always had a subtle layer of warmth underneath his ghostly coldness. Reggie’s were mainly cold, yet she could sense the overwhelming sense of empathy along with it . And Luke’s....

Luke’s were so many thing. Cold and warm at the same time like Alex’s and filled with empathy like Reggie’s, but there was something else. Something that Julie really couldn’t put into words, but something that she had felt before; the moment she had passed through Luke that night in her kitchen. 

It was almost like his touch opened a book. A book filled with his emotions. HIs worries and fears. HIs hope and ambition. And...something that Julie hoped he felt when she touched him.

“The melody to a lyric I’ve had stuck in my head all day. I just can’t find it and I've been sitting here for hours. I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Julie answered. Julie slouched down towards the piano, focusing her eyes on the black and white keys instead of the pair of eyes that she felt like she could fall into.

“Well, I know what helps me when I'm stuck,” Luke stated. Julie allowed herself to look up at him, curiosity getting the better of her,

“Really? What?” She asked. Luke sent her one of those soft smiles that Julie loves so much before he raised his hand out in front of him, signaling Julie to take it. 

“C’mon, I’ll show you.” 

Julie looked down at his hand for a brief moment. She really wanted to just stay in her little burrow that was the studio, but she trusted Luke. He was never one to take someone away from music, he was always the one running full speed towards it anyway. If he thought it was important to take her away from the piano, then she did too. 

She grabbed his hand then and she hoped that Luke was too busy taking her to wherever he was taking her to notice the shiver that was sent down her spine. She wondered then, why he didn’t just tell her where to meet him so that he could poof there. It definitely seemed much better than walking and what’s the point of having ghost powers if you don’t use them? Julie pushed those thoughts away though, because if he had poofed to wherever they were going, she wouldn’t have gotten the excuse to keep holding his hand.

Luke opened the doors to the studio and led her to a grassy area in her backyard. He stopped there and let go of Julie’s hand before he proceeded to lay down on the grass. Julie continued standing, a little sad that he wasn’t still holding her hand, but more so confused as to why he took her to this spot. 

“Uh, Luke? What are we doing here? This is just my backyard?” Julie questioned, looking down at the boy laying on her lawn. He seemed unfazed at Julie’s confusion.

“Yeah. And you’re Julie, I’m Luke, the sky is blue, I know. Just come lay down,” He answered, chuckling softly in the middle of his sentences, patting the grass beside him. Julie rolled her eyes at his oh-so-amusing comment, but ultimately, did as he told. 

It was then that Julie noticed the stars above. They weren’t that vibrant and there weren’t that many, they lived in Los Angeles after all where the stars were located on the ground. But, she still couldn't help, but feel that amazement towards the little balls of gas hanging up there in the sky. 

It was silent between the two of them for a moment as they both absorbed the same awe of the sky above, but soon enough, Luke broke it with a clear of his throat.

“I’m always so focused about the music that sometimes I forget it’s helpful to be still for awhile. Alex and Reggie taught me that. I’d sometimes get over-passionate about the music and that’s all I would be able to think about. So much so that I’d forget about my friends...” Luke paused, licking his lips in the process.

“my parents... the people and the life that moved around me. And I’d forget that those are the very same things that inspire me to make music in the first place.” Julie moved looked up at Luke, her cheek lying against the cold grass. Luke stayed where he was, frozen almost, as he gazed up at the sky. It was then that Julie wished she could draw. The scene out in front of her would make the most beautiful painting of them all.

“So, when I was at the very same place you were, hitting the same string on my guitar over and over again and scratching out lyrics all over my notebook, the guys brought me out here and told me to lay down. There aren’t that many stars, but that’s not the only thing that’s beautiful. It’s the silence of the world at night that’s interrupted by the breeze passing through the trees or a car passing by. It’s the noise of the things that remind you that you’re--well.... alive.”

Julie felt her lips part. She had never seen this side of Luke, but it was at that moment that she realized she had felt it. It was there when she passed through him that night in her kitchen. Amongst his worries and fears. His hope and ambition. And....that something else. 

She understood it then. That something else. It wasn’t just what she hoped he felt when she touched him, but it was so much more; the feeling of fate. It might’ve been her mom that sent him to her or it could’ve been something else. But, whatever it was, Julie Molina was meant to meet Luke Patterson. She was meant to have this moment with him under the stars that were aligned for them.

And that’s when it came to her. 

Melodies on repeat, it’s all coming back to me. This is how it starts, lightning strike to the heart. And this is my favorite part, it’s all been written in the stars. 

The melody. She was mindlessly singing under her breath next to Luke who she didn’t even notice was facing towards her, his eyes beaming with that something else she had felt in her kitchen.

“ok, that’s killer! Think I could find--” Luke paused for a moment, looking back at Julie whose eyes were drowning right into his. HIs lips part; voice getting soft. 

“the harmony?” He finished, never breaking his gaze away from the sight next to him. Julie was never more glad to be in the dark, for otherwise, Luke would’ve seen her cheeks turn a light shade of red. Somehow, she was able to find her voice.

“I think the stars beat you to it,”.


End file.
